gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
CAboose No, I don't even know how to be one.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yay! RR and his uncannily superior knowledge of almost everything is here! That means that this place will be totally awesome in no time! BTW I got my sig to work. --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Wtf we all know that logo sucks donkey balls its even pixilated --Swearingmonk 19:07, 1 March 2007 (UTC) welcome Welcome to the Gearspedia, and thanks for elping out. If you have any questions, ask me, Darth Tader, or Darth Oblivion. Not to be mean but we already have 3 admins and bureas. We all agreed not to get any more until we have more users i mean like a few thousand or something samller, swfanon have 4 admins and 6000 users. But I will alow this i will make like the de facto admins after i bring it up with raul and he accepts you will be that. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Well your a de facto admin. I willget you a template saying your one. Darth tader,Talk to me, 16:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) irc we are on the irc chat join us. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:35, 17 February 2007 (UTC) my page? Hey man i got rid of your page cause it ruined the sidebar. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) background Dude not to complain but can you use a lighter picture like the white version of this picture like the main logo. Darth tader,Talk to me, No offense it looks gothic and I think that might send the wrong impression to some users. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Raul would also like it as the white image use the main logo image for it. If that would be nice. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) g'morning Morning. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :IT GREAT! thankyou. Me and raul will spend a bit of our time a KotOR wiki we're Admins there, I will write articles there and do everything else here. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:47, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Gears That or we can do live co-op or versus Be there in ten minutes. Admin Can I become an Admin I have Gears u and tater don't (u will) I have beaten Gears. I have read essentially every article written about Gears. Pwease Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Help. Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:24, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Spread the Word Hey, if you can tell all my friends on Halopedia that message me or have Qs (I don't know why they would) that I am grounded from Halo and XBL until further notice :( --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 17:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) awesome! OMG!!! Tahts freakin Awesome!!!! and I read that caboose said he was 42 on a talk page and now he's grounded? Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ok, and dude thats amazing what you did! Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Spartan 387 we were just trying to see about his knowledge of the Admin's Responsibility, and GOW. Thanks anyway. Yeah that is cool, But, what would you classify species, like Boomers, and Wretches as, Charecters? Gamertag I don't haveHigh Speed internet at my house yet, but I play on my 360 at my friends house, and my Gamertag is c2kbxr. I rented GOW! Play me. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:36, 18 February 2007 (UTC) C.O.G. It is small but whadya think? Pvt. Carmine Comm IRC If you are being automatically booted from the channel...it was Raul's idea!--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 04:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Booted It wasn't my idea,it was GHe's. It is over now, you may come in wihtout being banned. Their idea I am kicking him next time If he joins again I just helped them achieve what they wanted, so if you want to complain about it, talk to them. Besides, I don't have enough access to use the command anyway. G.He(Talk!) 04:30, 19 February 2007 (UTC) His fault. He told us what to do, srry for doing it. : I didn't do it. G.He(Talk!) 04:40, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for doing that to you, please forgive me, and help out this wiki, thanks, and best regards. Thanks Next time we will bring some kind of test user in. Greetings Hey, RR thanks for oracle newsletter, the link to this site and for the warm welcome. Once again thanks - Ares.117 Userbox's and Awards *How do you make awards on here and Halopedia ? And do we have any userbox's yet ? - User:Ares.117 * Can I have a Gearspedia score ? - Ares.117 Hello Get on Irc when you get online. Community Portal. could you help me with the community Portal, and after we get it fixed please put it on the sidebar. Thanks. Best Regards. cog tag thanks Pvt. Carmine Comm 03:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Help Hey RelentlessRecusant, I need help, on the KOTOR Wikia, could you point me to the MediaWiki page that allows me to put a picture in the searchbox? Brain40 *What? Brain40 **Thanks a bundle. Brain40 gearspoints Whats with these gears points????????????? Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:52, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Thats actually really cool, you should have gearspedian of the month like a mini UOTM or something. And if you agree to this little GOTM make the points restart evermonth but keep the rewards as past rewards. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Community Portal Could you please put the Community portal on the sidebar. Thanks. NP No problem, I will tell Tader to stop for a second. Sure be on at before 7. GOW right? Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Heres a reward give yourself 2 gearspoints, Your welcome. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:28, 21 February 2007 (UTC) I figured that, but incase you want to there you go. Man that Berserker was tough. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:57, 21 February 2007 (UTC) This seems like fun... I'm going to do some detective work. Probably write a few articles. Maybe you could find a spot for me as admin. -shrugs- But this should be fun. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 00:38, 22 February 2007 (UTC) My 'improvements' Hi, just want to say, all the pictures uploaded by me, haven't been liscensed yet, as I don't know which category to put them in except 'I found them'. Please don't delete them. --Jonahofthecavern 12:54, 22 February 2007 (UTC) No. I got them from a Gears of War walkthrough.--Jonahofthecavern 13:26, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Vandals I have stopped our first vandal. XBL? Can you go on GOW in about an hour or less? Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:54, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Well how about right before 4:30? if thats ok. And I had an option at the top of the page where the collaboration of the moth stuff is and it said, "Dismiss". I clicked on it and I can't see it, did that happen to you. Darth tader,Talk to me, Delta Team May I have the honour of clearing up this page? --Jonahofthecavern 21:44, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Vandal I have stopped our first vandal yesterday. I'm Feeling The Heat I can officially be called wiki-tarded. Check out these works of art. xD Fenix & Dark Wretches Talk to me after you stop laughing at my horrible wiki-fication. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 00:10, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Live Still don't have my xbox back. =( Ya, I know, it's silly. But, whatever. I'll have it back soon. And I don't own Gears. I rented it for a week, and I am planning to buy it once I get my xbox back. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 00:19, 24 February 2007 (UTC) More Like An Apprentice Sure, why not. I'd love to help/read it, interject a little here and a little there and slowly eek the life out of whatever work you hoped stood a chance at being considered good fanon. xD Just Kidding. But sure, why not. Oh and has anyone told you, your signature is way too long. Please teach me to make my siggy pretty. lol Later. CaptainAdamGraves 00:29, 24 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Could you help me get more people on IRC, I need to speak to them, and so does Oblivion. Thanks. The almost-improved 'Delta Team' If you look at Delta Team, you should find the changes. But can I ask a favour? I nedd a template appropriate to the squad so I can fill in information about them. Please could you make one if you find time? --Jonahofthecavern 17:40, 24 February 2007 (UTC) User of the Week Congratz, ahead of time. I took it upon myself to argue in your defense, as a horrible travesty was at foot. =D In other news, your fanfic was cool. I enjoyed it. xD Oh ya, I was thinking my sig could be all black... And the first part could say something like "Watch your back..." Then it could be something to the effect of "Talk to the Cap'n". Thanks, talk to you later man. CaptainAdamGraves 05:19, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Gamertag My gamertag on Xbox Live? It's Jonnerz. I haven't got a 360, but I'm on a fair bit in Halo 2. --Jonahofthecavern 14:10, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Spartan 7993 Hey RR do you want to play Crackdown sometime today?--O'Malley 15:19, 25 February 2007 (UTC) (AKA:Spartan 7993) Featured Article Should there be a featured article in this wikia? I saw that most of the other wikias have a featured article. Or is that too early at this wikia? Pucca 21:03, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Hey your on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) GOW K 75% chance I will make it, but if Idon't return GOW by March 1st I have to be billed. So I am going to buy it throught out the week maybe. And probally see you at the tornament. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Last thing, how about an oracle letter thing for this wiki like you do on Halopedia, I can help you out and probally anotehr user who be glad to help find info and write it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:47, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah I figured that, I stopped my first vandal on the KOTOR wiki. the same sockpuupet keeps making a female person male and changes there description. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:55, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Hey I'll be on GOW at 5:45 if you want to join me, I'm pretty sure I will make it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) i would like to..... i would like to start to make an article like your Fanfic articles, except make them GOW, what do you think? Please Reply. Best Regards. Coalition of Ordered Governments Sorry to bother you, but when I correct the article, it sort of went, a little bit, weird. Can you fix it? XBL? I returned the game yesterday, i was going to get billed. And me and raul are also writing fan fictions. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:13, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Gears Point Relentless, why is there two of me on the Gearspoint chart. Cheers, IRC I need you to get on IRC to help with the FanFic, As Soon As Possible please. Yeah, IRC in half hour Just to remind you, Marcus Fenix asked you to be on IRC in about a half an hour, so please attend, thank you. No need anyways, Raul left about a half hour before you gave me that message. Main Page Beta I designed a new main page, It's a beta so Plz don't add anything just let me know what you would like added and other stuff. Hey I saw yuo protected the main page Beta, do you like it? Oh yeah I cahnged it a bit, took an hour just to move something down. Technical work isn't easy. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:56, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Ok what, if it's the colored boxes It comes out like that the template for it is white. Darth tader,Talk to me, 16:01, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Crackdown I blew my money on Crackdown with my bro, but least I got the Halo 3 beta. Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I added a featured Article, if you get the chance if you could make the featured pic and article next to each other without delteing the guidelines in and not using the box templates. They add the blue and if you do it messes up the entire page. Well if you could do that that would be great. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:00, 4 March 2007 (UTC) hey I saw you put the main page on templates, so did anything change on that like what template contains what? Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) What type of surgerry? Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:17, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the MP, good job. I voted yes, if you want to find out why go look, and the coding I know there was a lot of gunk in there I basically shoveled the obvious stuff, well thanks. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:30, 4 March 2007 (UTC) hey for the Gearspedia post I can Re-add it now, but there would be gunk in there, I could try to get some out. Darth tader,Talk to me, 14:34, 4 March 2007 (UTC)